


Falling

by Iren_lous



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, they die a lot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_lous/pseuds/Iren_lous
Summary: 在剧场版之前，Megatron掉下去而Soundwave被关进暗影空间后发生的





	Falling

没有想象中的重击声，当轻薄的机翼穿过神甲时，声波听到火种的跳动停滞了一瞬。

深蓝色的 TF 沉默地站在指挥室中心，手臂还保持着攻击的姿势，开启太空桥失败的消息不断响起，发出刺耳的警报声，他短暂地打开了面罩，以确认这灰蒙的视野并非是投影故障而导致的幻觉。

_ ** ** _ _**暗影空间。**_追溯了被撕裂前的情况 \-- 两道绿色的光，两扇太空桥形成的漩涡 \-- 声波得到了一个结论，他转了转头雕，凝视着神子和杰克离去的方向几秒，直到看着指挥中心被轮子们控制住，甚至在他的工作台上肆意妄为。

碳基生物脸上的笑容令机芯烦，他却不得不忍受，自己目前确实什么都做不了，声波沉默良久，最后转身向着终极之锁 —— 威震天的所在位走去。

适应了褪色的视线和不时奔跑过他身边的机械兵之后，被困在暗影空间也不是那么令人难以忍受。

“不，不不不 —— ”声波向着尖叫的方向看去，一个机械兵正从他后方直直冲来，在还没靠近声波之前就被从后面击中，在冲击下向前扑倒摔在了声波的脚下，然后出现的是一只蓝色的脚甲，用力地踩在了机械兵的头雕上，将试图挣扎的杂兵踩了下去。

阿尔茜。声波微微侧身看着这个娇小的汽车人，等着她的下一步动作。

阿尔茜脚下用力，机械兵显然已经没有反抗的力气了，只能模糊地咒骂着踩在他身上的汽车人，阿尔茜冷笑一声，枪口抵上对方的火种舱，却看到杂兵的光镜忽然亮了起来，镜头聚焦在她的背后：“声波长官 —— ”

声波！？阿尔茜芯下一惊，快速转身对着杂兵看着的方向连开几枪，能量子弹从枪膛里射出，一发不落地全部打在了墙壁上，杂兵像是看到了什么不可思议的事一样，发生器里漏出几声难以分辨的杂音，还未等阿尔茜反应过来，杂兵的机体却开始颤抖，然后光镜最后闪烁了一下沉入死灰。

“虚张声势， 虎子们。”阿尔茜嘲讽了几句，脚尖顶了顶杂兵变为灰色的机体，继续拎着枪向前跑去。

随着阿尔茜的离开，走廊里恢复了之前的平静，只是地上多了一具不知名的霸天虎尸体。

声波并没有停留的打算，他只是看着阿尔茜拐过转角，然后向着之前的方向继续走去。阿尔茜所不知道的是，杂兵并不是在虚张声势，对方“看”到他了，很明显的事实。声波将这个发现记录了下来，连同从杂音里过滤出的那句“威震天万岁”一起，存储在了记忆芯片上，然后继续向既定目标走去。

这一路声波没有再被阻碍而停下，因为没有可以阻碍他的突发情况了，熟悉的报应号走道里堵满了虎子褪色的尸体，经过暗影空间的过滤全部呈现出了死灰的颜色。没有比这更能令机崩溃的场景，但声波承受了下来，这就是战争的残酷，声波心知肚明，如果今天是他们攻破了汽车人的基地，只会造成更加残酷的场面，某些霸天虎可不会像领袖小队一样遵守不虐俘原则。偶尔会有虎子绝望而痛苦的情绪，因为声波的读芯能力，像是无数的噬铁虫一样钻入他的头雕里，啃食着他的处理器，挤压纤细的神经线路。

直到所有的噪音被一个强力的跳动声取代。

声波终于穿过了死寂的走道，来到了威震天身边。

深蓝色的机体像幽魂一样径直穿过了挡在面前的轮子，站在了舰桥的边缘，他的视线追随着高大的银白色机体，从那里传来的，强有力的火种跳动声遮盖住尖叫和噪音。声波的火种频率慢了下来，渐渐与那个频率重叠，他熟悉那个令人心安的心跳，在战争的几百万年里他一直追随着这个频率。

像是与灰暗融为一体的机体静止在原地，只有偶尔转动的头雕，始终朝着威震天的方向，银白色的机体看起来正处于劣势，但声波只是沉默地看着，他知道威震天会胜利的，而威震天刚好挥剑，将擎天柱打到了终极之锁的边缘。

_ ** 了结这一切。 ** _

声波与威震天同时想到。

“威震天 ——! ！！”带着愤怒的声音穿透了空间的阻隔传入每个人的音频接收器里。

君王讶异地转身，但声波早已完成变形向着星辰剑冲去，两根粗大的触手从机身两侧伸出，呼啸着抽向银白的剑身。声波猩红的光镜骤然缩小，仅仅只需要改变星辰剑的攻势，分散一些攻击就足够了。

他本该能。

粗壮的触手接触到星辰剑只是瞬间的停留，装甲被劈开的声音仿佛从水面下传来，在声波转头的时候，星辰剑已经从威震天的后胸直直穿出，威震天的嘴张合几下，难以置信的神情倒映在声波的屏幕上。银白色的高大机体站不稳一般地摇晃着，最后终于支撑不住身形“轰”地跪了下去。

声波的光镜放大，星辰剑还插在威震天的胸前，紫色的狐狸脸闪烁了几下，连同猩红的光镜一起沉入死灰。

大黄蜂的怒骂，红蜘蛛绝望的呼喊，震荡波沉重的跑动声代替了逐渐放慢的火种跳动声，声波无暇考虑那么多，他看着威震天的机体向后倒去，握着星辰剑的手爪擦过剑身，滑过残留在上面的，对于灰暗的空间太过亮眼的亮紫色能量液，他看着威震天的身影消失在边缘，微微发热的 CPU 快速作出决定 —— 命令激光鸟脱离驻守然后纵身一跃，机翼擦过擎天柱的翅膀，追随着他的君王在太空里坠落。

不够。声波被改造过的机体的重量远远比不上威震天，他向后翻滚，快速地变形向着对方冲了过去。

当声波离威震天足够近的时候，他听到了机械运转的声音，还有微弱的跳动声，君王的被穿透的胸前有一道恐怖的裂痕，里面本该熄灭的火种却隐隐约约地透露出一丝光亮，威震天的光镜闪烁了几下，再次亮了起来。

备用装置。声波芯里了然，震荡波的一个小发明，尚未实验过，唯一的用处就是在关键的时候能够保住火种一段时间，能够让君王等待虎子们的救援。

威震天的视线环视了一圈太空，最后锁定在声波的位置，即使声波正处于暗影空间，他也毫不怀疑威震天正在看着他。后者的换气系统发出几声杂音，像是一台艰难运转的老旧机器，而他的光镜注视着声波，让声波能够看到里面掩饰起来的疑惑。

声波默然，但他距离威震天较近的手臂向前伸了伸。威震天似乎不满足于声波的速度，他的手臂向上伸展想要够到对方，他们的距离是如此近，近到威震天可以透过漆黑的屏幕看到声波同样猩红的光镜，以及里面意义难辨的情绪，近到声波可以“听”到威震天不甘的声音从倔强跳动着的火种传来。

** _ Save me ！ Soundwave ！ _ **

抽搐自火种产生，快速地呈波纹状蔓延至整个机体。声波下意识地抽回手臂，惯性带着他向后飘去，也拉开了他与威震天的距离。

威震天不会喜欢他这样做的。

声波这么想着，但此时他已无暇顾及君王是否会因此对他产生不满，他正忙着处理不断弹出的错误警报，一些来自于发送失败的信息，另一些来自于他的机体内部，原因不明。

** _ Soundwave ，你在等什么！ _ **

内线里忽然弹出一条消息，声波抬头，与威震天在死寂的太空中凝望，猩红的光镜黯淡了不少，从里面映出声波的影子。声波再次沉寂下来，即使系统的杂音仍然存在，却被另一个清晰的目标所掩盖。

声波从未对威震天说过，对方的火种跳动声一直是维持着声波不被其他声音逼到崩溃的底线。

** _ Soundwave ！ _ **

威震天的声音变得愤怒，断断续续地在内线响起，他对声波的迟疑感到不满。从君王的角度看，他一向忠诚的情报官如同卡机一般顿了顿，向他伸出手臂，于是君王抬起手，看着声波的机翼缓缓落在他的掌心。威震天一直认为声波的机翼过于纤细轻巧，但从未像现在这般的轻巧 — 像是毫无重量一样。

声波看着威震天，对方显然无法相信自己所看到的而弯曲起指关节，却不过是让两机交错的部分扩大了而已。威震天瞪着他“抓着”声波的地方，色彩鲜明的对比，让他发现对方的喷漆，并不是低调的黑紫色，而是 … 如同火种熄灭一般的灰色。

似乎是看出威震天的想法，声波摇了摇头雕，一条私线在威震天的通讯链里响起，是声波拼凑出来的单词：“暗影空间。”

威震天的光镜转了转，在消化了声波的回复后再次露出了难以置信的惊讶，然后眉毛向里皱起，将恼怒充分地表现出来。

声波知道威震天的想法，当看到他被大黄蜂穿透胸膛之后，震荡波直接带着红蜘蛛快速地逃离了，而唯一能够将受伤的君王带回去救治的只有声波，如果他没有早一步被汽车人的小宠物关进暗影空间的话。

纤细的指爪缓缓缩紧，伴随着一道细微的声响，声波漆黑的面罩缓缓打开，露出猩红冷漠的光镜和弧度丰满的金属薄唇。

对方已经收回了手臂，挑起一边眉毛，看着声波的金属薄唇张了张，似乎在犹豫着什么，直到一个几百万年未曾听过的，带着独特的电子波动的声音直接通过内线传来：“ Lord Megatron…… 声波会一直追随着您 …… 直到 …… 火种回归。”

声波说的很缓慢，却足够清楚。

通讯链的另一端没有回应，威震天只是抬眼，与声波的目光相撞，带着些许微妙的情绪，似乎在猜测声波说出这句话的原因。

那样的目光让声波的火种开始微小地摇晃。一瞬间，声波以为威震天看透了自己真实的想法。声波面无表情地回望着威震天，强压下想要移开目光的欲望，他不会知道的，声波暗想，他从威震天的思维波动里“听”得出来。

“声波 … 我有多久没有看到你的 … 脸了？”威震天终于答话，却是与声波所说的毫无关系的问句。

声波没有回答，深蓝色机体上的光带在黯淡的空间里闪烁着，但在威震天的光镜里，它们失去了让机心动的色彩，只剩下灰蒙的单调。

“你救了我多少次？在角斗场 …… 从汽车人的围攻 …… 甚至是从红蜘蛛的暗算中 … ”在提到红蜘蛛时，威震天扬了扬嘴角，做出一个夸张的嘲讽的笑容。

你在嘲讽谁？声波想。

嘲讽这可笑的场景吗，他还记得，在威震天被洞穿胸口时唯一跪下的是一直想要篡位的红蜘蛛，而现在，一向安全可靠的声波却面对威震天的回归无动于衷，强大的威震天，霸天虎的君王，像是一块废铁一般漂浮在这寒冷，虚无的太空里。

像是一场滑稽的喜剧，更像是普神对着他们开了个玩笑。

“我以为你会聪明点，声波。”威震天放松机体，“我拒绝。”

压下去的愤怒再次占据了声波的火种，威震天在嘲弄他，他低下头，看着威震天还在不停流出能量液的胸口，那束火种还未熄灭。而声波感到自己的火种在快速地跳动着，几乎要冲出来。

声波曾经在威震天的面前打开过火种舱，那是他第一次，也是最后一次主动打开自己的火种舱。而威震天说了什么？

不要让我觉得你和红蜘蛛一样愚蠢。

君王的鲨鱼齿在被战舰里幽冷的灯光反射出冰冷尖锐的嘲讽。

于是声波沉默地关上了火种舱，并锁死了那一块区域。

“ …… 我需要一个理由。”声波试图让自己听起来冷漠。

“声波 …… 霸天虎是我的心血 …… 我们都知道一个缺少领袖的政权会是怎样不是吗？”

“缺少了威震天的霸天虎毫无意义。”

“不 …… 声波，你错了。”威震天摇头：“我花了那么多年去建立霸天虎，巩固它，发展它，我绝不允许它被如此轻易地击垮，或许擎天柱能够杀死我，依靠他那小士兵无耻的偷袭，他或许愚蠢可笑地认为他能够让我改变我的想法，但他错了，他永远无法杀死一个理念，我们一直坚守的理念，声波。”

高大的机体张开双臂，像是当初站在卡隆的高台上那个年轻却凶猛的角斗士之王，霸天虎的君王，身上敌人的能量液顺着高大的机体流下，他的火种没有被长剑擦过，完整地，有力地跳动着，演奏出声波听过的最美好的旋律，而他的脸上还带着该死的，迷人的张扬的笑，如此轻易地振臂一呼就吸引住了声波的光镜。

“声波，你会为了我守护着霸天虎的，不是吗？那是你的责任，那是你花费数百年心血打造出来的霸天虎，你我都知道你对我们事业的重视并不比我少。”

威震天还在注视着声波，用他那黯淡到几乎沉入死灰的光镜。大气与装甲的摩擦让威震天的机体不断升温，刺耳的警报此起彼伏，威震天索性直接屏蔽了整个警报系统。

现在剩下的只有静谧，威震天看着声波，声波并没有看着他，但这无所谓，威震天想，他总会答应的，这也是他的理念不是吗？

“那是我们的霸天虎，声波。”

一如既往，威震天总是最了解声波的 TF 。

缓缓合上面罩，声波再次透过漆黑的屏幕看着威震天。这并非第一次声波看见威震天如此衰弱的情况，但四百多万年的战争也并没有让声波忘记，当他第一次带着重伤的威震天从汽车人的手下逃脱时，他请求威震天下线，好让他能够将所有的能量用来保护火种。

威震天问：告诉我，我应该信任你吗？

声波回答：霸天虎 \-- 的利益 \-- 就是 \-- 我的利益，霸天虎 \-- 不能缺少 \-- 威震天。

“你永远 \-- 可以 \-- 选择 \-- 相信我。”因为只要是你的命令我都会服从。

只要是你。

声波以一个微小的角度点了点头，抬了抬手臂让自己能够靠近威震天。威震天露出一个得意的笑容，这是属于情报官的承诺，而霸天虎的情报官从不会欺骗他的君王。

在短短的时间里，星星点点的火苗已经在威震天的装甲上扩散开来，包裹住银白色的机体，这让威震天的周围也变得火热，但声波却无法感觉到这份火热，火光照亮了他的屏幕，让威震天可以看到隐藏其中的猩红色光镜。

声波以一种顺从的姿态停在威震天一米处，随着威震天一同下降，不管是内线抑或是声波的火种，此刻都沉寂了下来，隔着褪色的空间他不知道威震天的装甲是否变成死灰，只能依靠着微弱的跳动声来辨别。

直到跳动声戛然而止。

即使声波看起来甚至不曾挪动自己的手指，但只有他自己知道，在威震天的火种不再跳动的一瞬，巨大的无力感突如其来地席卷了他的感官，让他对威震天面甲上凝固的表情感到陌生。

他本可以轻易地挽救威震天受伤黯淡的火种，甚至他本可以使那颗火种免于伤害，本可以。

但是暗影空间隔绝了他们之间的距离让他们明明近在咫尺却遥不可及，让声波只能静默地看着威震天的生命力逐渐消失却无能无力，只能听着威震天的火种停止跳动。

声波将情绪粉饰得很好，他停止了坠落，漂浮在原地，冷漠地看着威震天不断缩小，在蔚蓝星球背景中的一个红点。

据说火伴之间火种融合之后，当一方的火种回归火种源，另一方则会感受到火种撕裂的疼痛。

声波不是威震天的火伴，但他却觉得自己真切地感受到了这种疼痛。

这样也好，声波想，他快速地变形，功率运转到极限，巨大的反冲力使他转眼间就飞回了之前跳下去的地方。

汽车人已经不在终极之锁旁边了，声波刚刚变形站稳，激光鸟就迎着他飞过来，固定在属于它的位置。声波抬手按在激光鸟的背上向着指挥室走去，像一道电子幽灵般穿过杂兵们的机体，最后立足于指挥室中央，望着威震天的王座停下脚步，像以往无数次一样。

这样也好，声波想。他缓缓屈膝，向着空无一人的位置单膝跪地，像是以往无数次一样低下头雕，看着他们之间的那段距离，记忆慢慢回溯。

声波曾想要跨越他们之间那段距离，但他被拒绝了，属于他的傲慢不会让自己再次受到如此的羞辱，于是声波不再提起火种融合的事，甚至有意地把控住自己不再流露感情，将所有的情绪掩盖在面罩之下。任何一个谈起声波的 TF 都不会漏掉他诡异到极致的冷漠，甚至有不少杂兵私下猜测声波自己给自己做了皮影戏的手术。

冰冷，强大，诡异成为了声波的代名词，但不可否认的是，他确实是霸天虎不可缺少，或者说，是威震天不可缺少的重要的 TF 。

声波达到了他的目的，他让自己站在离威震天最近的距离，跟随着威震天参加了一场又一场的战争，漫长的征战岁月使他们失去了很多，威震天不再是那个年轻的角斗士，声波也不再是那个不受重视的议员，声波用无数的时光成为了威震天最不可或缺的存在，即使永远只是情报官的身份。

声波满足，甚至自傲于这个美好却残酷的现实。

四百万年对于 TF 的生命来说只是一瞬之间，但战争却让这个一瞬变得漫长，也让声波无法分清自己的想法，或者说，太多复杂的情绪全部揉杂在一起，无法将其中一种单独取出。

现在的忠诚，有多少是因为所坚信的理念，又有多少是对于被埋藏锁起的感情的不甘？

一串乱码划过屏幕，声波的手指拂过指挥台，上面是几个散落开来的红点，其中两个紧紧贴在一起，旁边显示出一个坐标，声波记下坐标的位置，然后又看了一眼其他几个闪烁着的，代表领袖小队的符号，最后跳起变形，在暗影空间中呼啸着离开了指挥室，向着虚无的太空飞去。

找到红蜘蛛，观察，记录，等待复兴霸天虎的机会。声波遵守着威震天的命令。

不过又是一次漫长的等待。


End file.
